


Living for Your Every Move

by sardonicat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Jeremy is pining you guys), Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pining!Jeremy, at least I hope, attempted humor, but don't get me wrong it is a serious fic, did I mention jeremy was pining?, guess who's not sleeping on jenna rolan? this bitch, maybe I'm not funny who knows, no you don't understand this boy is pining so hard, oh yeah and some proper screentime for minor characters, so much pining, spicy bis owns my entire ass and this fic is the result, ummm that's it sorry I suck at tags bye, wait where was I going with this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/pseuds/sardonicat
Summary: Cheesy as it sounded, it was the little things about Rich that killed Jeremy. He could argue all day about how those subtle “blink and you’ll miss them” traits - the ones that just seemed to… materialize as soon as he let himself start paying attention - were his best qualities, really. Whether it was that all of his favorite things about Rich simply appeared around the same time that feeling of warm static in his chest did, or that they had always been there and he finally had opened his eyes wide enough to notice them, Jeremy couldn’t decide. The thing he was certain of? They all added up into one perfectly imperfect boy and an avalanche of feelings that felt ready to overtake Jeremy at any minute.in which Jeremy is a pining bisexual mess for Rich and he cannot stop staring at the boy (title from My My My! by Troye Sivan which is a very spicy bis song)





	Living for Your Every Move

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ my name is sister mik, and I would like to share with you the most amazing ship! ok ok I'm kidding but as much as I love boyf riends I've been all about spicy bis recently so I just Had to write something for them. thankfully, hitting the 1k follower milestone on tumblr gave me the perfect opportunity! so thank you tumblr friends and I hope you enjoy! <3

Cheesy as it sounded, it was the little things about Rich that killed Jeremy. He could argue all day about how those subtle “blink and you’ll miss them” traits - the ones that just seemed to… materialize as soon as he let himself start paying attention - were his best qualities, really. Whether it was that all of his favorite things about Rich simply appeared around the same time that feeling of warm static in his chest did, or that they had always been there and he finally had opened his eyes wide enough to notice them, Jeremy couldn’t decide. The thing he _was_ certain of? They all added up into one perfectly imperfect boy and an avalanche of feelings that felt ready to overtake Jeremy at any minute.

~

_The way he poses when he’s making trouble._

“Listen…” Rich leaned forward, holding his hand out over the table in front of him in that way that said “I’m about to start some shit.” To be fair, the whole group had noticed this one, apparent in the way they groaned whenever he did it. It still didn’t change the way that smirk on Rich’s face always fished a smile out of the deepest crevices of Jeremy’s heart. “All I’m saying is that scarves are undeniably bi culture. I don’t make the rules, that’s just how it is.”

Jenna rolled her eyes and held out her scarf (conveniently adorned with the lesbian flag) toward him in protest. “And you look great, Jenna, you really do, but I’m afraid you and that scarf are appropriating my culture and I’m gonna have to ask you to put it away.” Rich argued, his face deadpan.

“Not a chance, shortstack,” she hissed, flipping the end of her scarf over her shoulder indignantly. All eyes were on Rich as the insult set in and his mouth fell open.

He tried to scream “fuck you”, but only got through “Fuck y-” before he cracked and a bright laugh spilled out. Jeremy could probably drown in Rich’s laughter. Each little snort between fits of giggles seemed to be specifically tailored to shock his system just as he recovered from the last one, and the way it managed to spread through a room and hang in the air long after it was over left Jeremy dazed. 

For the third time since they’d entered the cafeteria for lunch, Jeremy caught himself staring and had to dig his nails into his palms to snap out of it. He still hadn’t quite figured out what all these feelings exactly meant, especially for his sexuality, but it was quickly becoming a problem. The last thing he needed was Rich finding out about it before he could organize his own thoughts on the matter.

“Okay, okay, but listen…” Rich repeated, both hands joining in on the classic motion this time. He snatched the scarf from Jenna and wrapped it around his own neck.

“Hey!”

He posed with his hands on his hips, lifting his chin so that everyone could take in the view. “Looks better on me, right?” With that he ran a hand through his hair and puffed his chest out. As if Jeremy wasn’t already standing at the edge of his grave.

“No, you bitch! Give it back!” Jenna yelled, grabbing at the scarf. He leaned away and held her off with one hand. “I could choke you with that, you know.”

Rich locked eyes with Jeremy as Jenna continued to scrabble at his shoulder, never quite managing to reach his neck. “Hey, you agree, right Jeremy?”

Jeremy choked on his sandwich. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? Even if he wasn’t struggling with the fact that he might be into Rich _that_ way, Jenna would kill him if he admitted that it did, in fact, look nice on him. He stammered for a moment, but settled on, “It… doesn’t match your outfit.” with a quick “Sorry?” added afterwards.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, returning the scarf to Jenna with a feigned a sad sigh. “I just don’t understand why you’re being so biphobic right now, Jenna. It’s disappointing, really.”

Once again, she rolled her eyes, “Dude, shut up.” She gave his arm a friendly shove and the feud was quickly forgotten.

A few minutes later, the lunch bell sounded. Jeremy got up to head back to class, but on the way out Michael caught Jeremy’s arm and pulled him out of the flow of traffic. “Hey, are you okay? You were really spaced out during lunch today,” he murmured, eyes soft.

“Shit, was it that noticeable?” Jeremy buried his face in his hands to hide the blush that was forming.

“Hell yeah, dude. It’s not like…” he glanced around before continuing in a whisper, “SQUIP stuff, is it? I’ll punch that tic tac.”

If only. At least he knew how to deal with that. “I wish…” he groaned.

~

_The way he can’t keep still when music plays._

Rich danced his way down the pavement in front of Jeremy, kicking his feet in the most adorable little skip to the beat of the song ringing out from the speakers. He swung his head back and forth as he belted the lyrics in Jake’s ear, much to the amusement of his best friend.

It seemed to Jeremy that it was physically impossible for Rich to stop moving in the presence of music, and today was no exception. It didn’t matter the song, whether or not he liked the music, or where he was, Rich could never ignore it. Even if it was just the tiniest of movements - like the tap of his finger against a desk - he had to keep the beat. Jeremy imagined it was about as hard for Rich not to dance as it was for him not to watch.

At the moment, Kesha was blasting through the theme park, which meant that Rich was all out bopping on the sidewalk. Jeremy didn’t fully understand how he could do that when he was in the view of so many strangers, but he liked seeing how much fun he was having. Nothing had quite the same capacity to make him melt like seeing Rich happy.

In the weeks since school had ended, Jeremy’s affections had only grown. Of course that’s what they were, _affections_. It was accurate in every sense of the word. Talking to Michael had helped him to figure that out.

Rich shimmied up to Jeremy and sprang into his shoulder, knocking him sideways. “Come on, come on, come o-o-on!” he sang along, bouncing up and down. “Come on, Tall-ass!”

Rich grabbed his hand and twirled him around so fast he could already feel the whiplash setting in. He wanted to dance with Rich, he really did, but he didn’t trust his toothpick legs to keep up with Rich’s quick steps. He let go of Rich’s hand, missing the feeling before they even parted. “I think I’m good just watching-” he blurted. The words were already out of his mouth by the time it occurred to him to stop them. What the fuck did he just say?

Rich raised an eyebrow, “Oh, I didn’t realize you were here for a show, I would’ve stepped it up.” Jeremy fought every urge to bury his face in his sleeves as Rich backed away, swaying his hips erratically. This was not fucking happening. Except for the fact that it was.

He strutted around Jake, trailing a hand across his shoulders intimately as he walked away. Then he stopped a second to erotically swing his hips in a circle, hands sliding through his hair. Jeremy came to the conclusion that he was actively trying to kill him. Rich further proved this point by making his way over to Brooke and grinding his ass against her, causing them both to break out in giggles.

For the finale of the song he swaggered over to Michael and draped his hands around his neck. He whispered something in his ear as they swayed. Michael shot him a shit-eating grin and Jeremy braced himself for whatever was coming next. It didn’t matter, he still wasn’t ready.

On the last few notes, Michael picked Rich up by the waist and spun him around, dropping him into an elegant dip as he set him down.

“Hope that was worth the price of admission.” he purred in Jeremy’s ear, adding a sly wink just for good measure. Jeremy tripped over his own feet in response.

“Y-yeah, it was _great,_ ” he croaked. If Rich saw through the sarcasm he was done for.

Rich’s attention was suddenly jerked away as the next song kicked on through the speakers. He threw his head back and groaned in annoyance. “Not this trash again!”

The smooth country tones of a Carrie Underwood song rang out for the third or fourth time since they’d arrived. Rich, for whatever reason, had a personal vendetta against her music. He whined in frustration and stomped his feet like an angry toddler as they continued walking through the park.

Despite the dramatic display, Jeremy could see him out of the corner of his eye, patting his hip to the beat. With Rich distracted, he was able to let his guard down and the affectionate little smile he’d been holding in all day crept onto his face. God, help him.

~

_The way he smiles with his eyes._

“Are you _sure_ that’s a good idea? I mean, what’s the point when it’s not going to land on D-” Rich was cut off abruptly by a hand flying over his mouth. Michael’s hand, to be more specific. He could be a comforting shoulder to cry on when he was sober, but drunk Rich could _not_ keep his mouth shut. He’d been trying to expose Michael’s “incredibly gay” crush all night but, being the designated driver for the evening, Michael had comparatively fast reflexes.

Even with his mouth covered, Rich’s mischievous grin shone through. Of course, he had noticed this capability even without his rose-tinted tequila goggles on, but Rich’s way of smiling through his eyes was somehow more potent when Jeremy was absolutely wasted.

“I told you, licking me won’t work. I have dogs, I’m used to this shit.” Michael chided. “Now can you behave if I let go and take my turn?”

Rich nodded enthusiastically, and the way his eyes squinted and turned up at the corners was a little overwhelming for Jeremy’s beyond tipsy brain. Rich was released and, surprisingly, he kept his promise to hold his tongue as Michael reached for the bottle in the center of their circle.

Spin the bottle had, predictably, been Rich’s idea, and he eagerly observed each round of the game, snickering wildly at each pairing it produced. Michael flicked his wrist and the bottle twirled for a good ten seconds before slowing to a stop on Chloe. Jeremy felt his own stomach drop at the terror in Michael’s eyes.

They each half leaned-half crawled into the circle, bringing their faces close together. By now Rich had already fallen over, howling with laughter, and Jeremy thought he could see a tear streaming down in his face. That boy was hammered.

Michael tentatively moved forward and gave Chloe a peck on the cheek before jolting back to his position in the circle. “Not so fast, Mell.” she slurred, creeping after him like a bored house cat. Rich actually shrieked, and the piercing sound echoed around Jeremy’s basement. She shot him a devilish grin before placing her hands on Michael’s face and pulling him into an uncharacteristically gentle kiss. “Damn, you need to tell me what lip balm you use. Those are soft.” She remarked, returning to her seat.

Rich could not look more pleased with himself. Speaking of, it was his turn next. Before he even touched the bottle, Jeremy had to make an active effort to fight the jealous nausea in his stomach. He’d rather down a few more shots, lightweight tendencies be damned, than watch Rich kiss someone else and be forced to imagine what it felt like to be in their place.

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn’t even realized the bottle had been spun until the mouth of it was staring him in the face. Oh. _OH._ He didn’t know how, but this was definitely worse. “Get over here, Tall-ass,” Rich crooned, beckoning seductively with one finger.

Jeremy swallowed the bile rising in his throat and tried not to think about the fact that, whether or not he would ever able to work up the nerve to tell Rich how he felt, this would be his and Rich’s first kiss. Right here, in front of all of their friends while they were all drunk off their asses. It was… disappointing, to say the least, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t fitting.

He clenched his fists to ground himself and slid across the circle to sit in front of Rich. He hoped he wouldn’t notice the way his hands were trembling as he placed them on Rich’s waist. Rich wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s neck and pulled him in tight. “Hey, I don’t bite,” he whispered with a smirk. Jeremy tried to laugh, but the way his breathing had been thrown off it came out as more of a choked gasp.

His stomach tightened as Rich closed his eyes and tilted his head. Then their lips were touching, a warm and pleasant feeling bubbling in his heart. He savored every millisecond in preparation for Rich to pull away immediately, but he didn’t. He opened his mouth slightly and pulled at Jeremy’s lips with his own, again and again. Jeremy wasn’t nearly as animated about it as he should’ve been in his shock, but he responded the best he knew how. It was sloppy and absolutely drenched in alcohol, but the release of that static electricity that had been building up inside him created a better high than anything he’d put into his system that night.

But Jeremy’s chest burned with the knowledge that it wasn’t real. This wasn’t real, just a stupid game. And yet, he relished every last moment of it.

A loud “Whoop!” from Jake tore him out of his trance and he jerked back in a panic. He let himself get too much into it, he shouldn’t have done that. No matter how good it felt to let all that out, it was a horrible decision. He struggled to meet Rich’s eyes.

The tiniest of giggles from Rich forced him to look up. He was doing it again, his eyes sparkled even in the dull lighting, and little creases had formed in the corners, matching the way his cheeks conformed to the smile. The smile he had just _kissed_. Jeremy felt a little dizzy.

After that, the game dissipated quickly. It was late, and the group was plastered by this point, far too drunk and sleepy to hold interest in anything for too long. Finally, Michael made the executive decision to take everyone home, and guided them towards the PT Cruiser like a herd of cranky children. He tossed a quick “Goodnight, dude,” to Jeremy on his way out.

Jeremy closed the front door behind him, and turned around only to be scared out of his wits by Rich, sitting quietly on his staircase. “R-Rich! I thought you left!” he yelped.

Rich pulled himself to his feet and stumbled towards Jeremy. “I’m... forgot something.”

“Wha-” he didn’t get the chance to finish. Rich took him by the hands and stood on his tiptoes to meet Jeremy’s lips. His entire body froze on impact. It was little more than a quick peck, but it still amounted to the most confusing half second of Jeremy’s life (so far).

Rich pulled away beaming, and this time the look in his eyes was like a hot skewer to the heart. “Night, Jeremy,” he giggled, then he took off after Michael. Jeremy was left alone to wallow in the anxiety of figuring out what the hell just happened.

~

_The way he wrinkles his nose when he’s trying not to cry._

Jeremy should’ve screened the movie before they put it on. He usually did, he had no idea why it had slipped his mind tonight, but of course the _one_ time he forgot…

It wasn’t that Jeremy didn’t know how to handle the sight in front of him, he’d gotten plenty of experience in the months since the play, but it felt… different now that his feelings had come in and fucked up their dynamic. Rich crying had been one thing; Rich crying after Jeremy had fallen for him was entirely another.

Maybe if Rich hadn’t forgotten their moment by the stairs when he sobered up this would be easier, but instead his “What the fuck was that?” text the next morning was only met with a long string of question marks. The “You can’t hold me responsible for anything I did last night, I barely even remember showing up.” that followed was a handful of salt in the wound, so Jeremy wasn’t sure what he could do but stand there gazing at the way Rich’s nose crinkled at the bridge and wishing he could kiss the pain away before the tears came.

Movie night with their friends _had_ been going better than usual. Chloe and Jake had agreed on the movie for once, and Jeremy managed a spot on the couch with Michael to his left and Rich to his right where normally he was pushed to the floor. Rich had even curled up next to him, resting his head softly on his shoulder half an hour in. It may not have been a romantic thing, but Jeremy revelled in the closeness despite a slight twinge of guilt. The spell was broken with the appearance of the first spark on the television.

Regret blistered in Jeremy’s chest at the sight of it, and the pit of dread in his stomach only grew as the pixelated flames did. Rich made his exit under the guise of a bathroom break, but Jeremy knew better with one glance at the way the flickering screen reflected in Rich’s eyes; they weren’t smiling anymore.

He gave Rich a minute or two of privacy before following after him. They all knew he had to be the one to do it. Next to Rich, the SQUIP had cost him the most out of the group; nobody else quite understood how heavily the guilt weighed on the two of them. There was no surprise when he found Rich standing on his own in the kitchen, staring out the window with his arms crossed tightly and a detached look in his eyes.

“It’s my fault… I should’ve checked it out first to make sure it was okay. I’m really sorry.”

“No,” Rich turned to face him, rubbing his hands up and down over the warped tissue on his upper arms. “I should be stronger by now. It’s been seven months, I need to be able to handle it.”

It took some time to find the right words, but after a few moments of silence they eventually came. “You’re allowed to still be upset, Rich. Nobody could go through what you did last year and come out of it completely fine.” Jeremy whispered. Rich took in a sharp breath, and the wrinkles in his nose became more apparent. Jeremy could see just how hard he was fighting. “You _are_ strong. Christ, you’re probably the strongest person I know. You don’t have to hold it together to prove that to me, or to any of us for that matter. We know you, and we know that needing time to learn how to handle shit doesn’t make you weak.”

That seemed to be the magic phrase. Rich let out a shuddering, defeated sigh and a fat tear spilled over his bottom lashes. Not knowing what else to do, Jeremy wrapped his arms around him and let Rich bury his face into his shoulder as he cried. He felt Rich’s hands twist tightly in the back of his shirt and his body trembling with every sob that escaped his tiny frame.

“I just… feel like I’m back in that room.” Rich sniffled. “Like the fire’s closing in again... and the door’s right there but I don’t want to go. Like I need to stay there.”

Jeremy squeezed his shoulders tightly and felt his own eyes begin to water at Rich’s words. It made him sick to hear him talk like that. The way it stirred up those deeply buried thoughts of what might’ve happened if Rich hadn’t gotten out was nearing the limits of what he could bear. It made him think about never being able to hear his real laugh, adorable snorts and all, or see that playful glint in his eyes. It made him think about where he would be if he’d never gotten a chance to feel this way in the first place.

He hesitantly reached up to hold the back of Rich’s head, running his thumb soothingly back and forth over his hair. “It’s okay. You’re here, you’re safe.”

Rich lifted his head to look Jeremy in the eye, tears still rolling over his cheeks and spattering his tank top. “I love you, Jeremy.” he whispered. He ignored the way those words felt like a punch in the gut, knowing he didn’t mean it.

Not in the same way Jeremy did, at least. “I love you too.”

~

_The way he poses when he’s listening._

“I’m actually, um, I’m…” Jeremy hesitated. He was more than confident Christine would take it well, but this was his first time actually coming out since his conversation with Michael weeks ago. It was all still so new to him. He inhaled slowly to calm himself, then finally said it, “I’m bisexual.”

Christine beamed and sprang forward, enveloping his waist in a hug so tight he couldn’t breathe for a second. “Jeremy! I’m so proud of you!” she squealed. “And I’m so glad you’re comfortable sharing that part of yourself with me, you’re an amazing person.”

Jeremy giggled sheepishly, “I wouldn’t say ‘amazing’, but-” Christine pressed a finger to his lips, not letting another word out.

“Amazing.” she repeated firmly. He couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. “So… what are you waiting for? Why are you standing here talking to me when you could be telling Rich all this?”

“H-huh?” Jeremy felt his face go three shades of red in the span of a millisecond.

Christine snorted, “You’re the most obvious person I’ve ever met.” Jeremy felt like he was suffocating on the spot.

“I’m not _that_ obvious?”

“After that kiss we couldn’t get you to talk for ten minutes. You just kept staring at the ceiling with this goofy grin. It was adorable.”

“I was drunk, that could’ve meant anything.” Jeremy argued. Christine rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

“But it didn’t.” she insisted. Okay, it really didn’t, but at least Rich wouldn’t remember that. “Promise me you’ll say something to him?”

Jeremy whined, “What? Only to get rejected and make things awkward for the whole group? No thanks.” Christine tightened her grip on his shoulder and stared directly into his eyes. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to; the innate power of persuasion in her puppy dog eyes was enough. “Maybe,” he sighed. She gave a stern tilt of her head. He groaned. “Fine.”

Reviewing the conversation in his head on the drive to Rich’s house, he realized he hadn’t technically agreed to tell Rich how he felt, he had only promised to say _something_. The unadulterated terror building up in his stomach made him recoil at even the thought of just outright saying it. Maybe he would just tell him he was bi and see where things went from there, no real feelings involved. It would be foolproof.

It hit him once he sat down on Rich’s bed that he didn’t know who he was kidding. Nothing was foolproof when it came to him, a complete fool, and especially not when it came to the situation with Rich. Every ounce of him was screaming at him to turn back, run off, and go anywhere but here. But Rich was already looking at him expectantly, he’d lost any opportunity to back out gracefully.

Rich sat across from him in a desk chair, hands tucked under his thighs and leaning forward intently. He always sat like that when he really cared what someone had to say. Normally, his hands would be all over the place when he talked, almost like he had his own branch of sign language, but when he was _really_ listening, he kept still and focused all his energy on doing just that, listening. “So? What is it, Tall-ass?” Rich smirked.

The old nickname had a strangely grounding effect on Jeremy, it reminded him that he was just talking to Rich. The same Rich who’d grown to be one of his closest friends in the months since the SQUIP incident. It didn’t matter if he didn’t want to be more than that, they were friends first. Then, he glanced back at Rich and the way his head was cocked in curiosity, and it hit him all over again just how much he _wanted_ to be more than that. He wanted to kiss his smug little face and there was no denying it.

He resolved not to make Rich wait any longer, “I… kinda figured out recently that… I’m bi. You know, like you.” He gestured vaguely towards Rich.

Rich’s face lit up instantly, the gleam in his eye brighter than ever. “Dude, is that all? That’s awesome! Bi bros!” He held out his hand for Jeremy to high-five. Naturally, he missed. “Smooth.”

If Jeremy had to take a guess, he’d say his face was about the same shade of pink as the fruit in the Pinkberry logo. “That’s… not quite it.” he continued. Noticing his hands were trembling again, he tucked them between his thighs so Rich couldn’t see. “I only figured it out because…” Why the hell was this so hard?

“Spit it out, dude.”

“Because I have feelings for this guy, and… I don’t really know what to do about it,” Jeremy flinched at the cop-out. He really was a bisexual disaster.

Rich leaned forward eagerly, a sly note appearing in his gap-toothed smile. “And? What’s he like?”

He was certain his color had been elevated to the bright, synthetic red of Michael’s favorite slushies. “I don’t know…?” Rich gave him a tired look. “Fine, he’s funny-”

“Wow, I practically know him already,” Rich tossed in a devilish smirk that made Jeremy’s heart flutter.

“Shut up! I don’t know, I guess he’s a dork,” Rich raised an eyebrow, “But a lovable one!” he clarified. “Like, he’s just the _worst_ dancer, but he’s so fun to watch that it doesn’t even matter. A-and he does this cute little thing with is eyes when he smiles and-” Jeremy couldn’t stop rambling now. There were just too many things that he loved about Rich. “-Don’t even get me _started_ on his laugh-”

Rich interrupted, “Is he strong?” His face was unreadable as he pulled his hands out from under his thighs.

Jeremy couldn’t hide the smile this time, “The strongest.”

Rich slowly reached up and placed his hand on the side of Jeremy’s face, rolling the chair close to his bed. The warm weight on his cheek grounded him, though his heart was soaring to new heights. “And he’s hot as all hell, right?” Rich’s own smile was spreading across his cheeks, reaching all the way up to his eyes. Jeremy could’ve melted under his gaze.

“Fuck yeah.” The anticipation couldn’t have held another minute if they’d tried. With one hand, Rich grabbed Jeremy by the waist and pulled him off the bed, into his lap. The other remained on his face, tenderly stroking Jeremy’s cheek with his thumb as their lips met in a flood of raw, heartfelt affection.

Jeremy had spent so long memorizing every detail of Rich from afar that he thought he knew everything there was to know about him, but in that moment he found his work would never be over. He had just been let into a whole new world of things about Rich he never would have seen before, and he was ready to spend as long as he could treasuring every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! if you liked it, please let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment, especially if you want to let me know that you'd like to see more of those spicy bisexual lovers (plus I'll just like,, super appreciate it).
> 
> as always, I'm @whyamiheere on tumblr so stop by there if you want to say hello! once again, thanks for taking the time to read and thank you for 1k!! - mik <3


End file.
